Honest Trailer - Zombieland
Zombieland is the 317th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2009 post-apocalyptic zombie comedy film Z''ombieland''. It was published on October 15, 2019, coincide to the theatrical release of the film's sequel, Zombieland: Double Tap. It is 4 minutes and 1 second long. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Zombieland on YouTube "The louder, dumber, 'Merican version of Shaun of the Dead!" '~ Honest Trailers - Zombieland Script From the bros behind Deadpool and Venom Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick, and Director Ruben Fleischer, comes the louder, dumber, ‘Merican version of Shaun of The Dead. Tallahassee shooting zombies MORE LIKE, YOU GOT RED, WHITE AND BLUE ON YA! USA! USA! Zombieland It’s been two months since the zombie apocalypse ravaged civilization and everything’s… going pretty good actually. The roads are clear, the power’s still on, somebody put on the code for infinite ammo, and there aren’t even that many zombies now that I’m thinking about it. Dude, this is like the easiest apocalypse since Wall-E. No wonder most of the drama is Twinkie-related. Tallahassee talking about Twinkies ''It’s been only like two months, man. A Twinkie a year is plenty. ''Twinkies. Sh*t, F**k!” Do you like zombie stuff? But wish it wasn’t weighed down by social commentary, bleak character driven drama, or any horror at all? Well, stick a Twinkie up my butt and call me Woody! Because this one nub zom-com is all killer and no filler! That silly as it may be, it’s ten times more fun than whatever’s happening on Walking Dead these days. Negan being sad (and boring) ''Ugh, even baseball bat guy’s boring now? Yikes. ''Tallahassee hit some zombies with a baseball bat ''That’s better. Prepare for the film equivalent of a Michelin Starred chef cooking a McRib. In an 82 minute popcorn movie where every actor is oscar-worthy, with Jesse Eisenberg‘s first outing as an emotionally stunted bird boy who thinks he’s smarter than everyone else, Abigail Breslin doing her best to de-sunshine herself ''['Little Miss Sunshine'], ''Emma Stone in those giant bangs every actress was required to have at the time, Woody Harrelson as the state of Florida ''Tallahassee shooting in the sky, and Bill Murray.. drops in to remind everyone they could be watching Ghostbusters instead. All combining for a film that kind feels like a bunch of zombie themed sketches or TV episodes stitched together. Because, that was the original idea! “The Week“ article, focusing on text: Zombieland was originally intended to be a TV series So suit up for a zombie romp that very much a product of 2009 [shows people referencing early 2000’s media. Like, 'World of Warcraft, Mtn Dew, Facebook status updates, and '''Hannah Montana]. But hit big because it was meta before 'Deadpool, did zombies before the genre collapsed, and came out at a time free of all that forced world building. Before every universe had to expand in sequels and spin-offs and... ''[shows logo for '''Zombieland: Double Tap] oh, well. I guess it’s time the zombie genre got it’s 'Blues Brothers 2000. Starring: You Know What’s Cooler Than A Billion Friends? Three Friends.; There’s Gonna Be... Carnage; Ba Ba Brains; Punky Boomster; Amber Alert; The Haunting of Bill’s House; Luthor v Joker: Coming To Theaters 2022; and The First Rule of Bite Club Is... There Are A Lot of Rules In Bite Club. Did you really had to write these down? A lot of these are just common sense m‘guy. for ''Zombieland ''was 'Brains World.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Brains World''! Brains World! Party time! Excellent! Woo-oo-oo-oo! I know you have zombies, but paper money is disgusting. Now you have zombies and pinkeye. Trivia * The Alan raptor appears at 1:47, in the background as the characters are running. * Other zombie-themed Honest Trailers include ''World War Z, 'The Walking Dead, Dead Rising, State of Decay and The Walking Dead Telltale game. See list of Honest Trailers and list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Zombieland has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Joey Paur of Geek Tyrant noted that "the video tears into how ridiculously silly the movie is and jokes about how a lot of the drama revolves around Twinkies." In her write-up on the video, Miss Cellania of Neatorama observed "this Honest Trailer from Screen Junkies is less a takedown than a homage that will make us yearn for a sequel to Zombieland." Stack called the Honest Trailer a "fun recap of the even more fun zomcom movie." Lily Wordsmith of TV Overmind used this Honest Trailer to share her appreciation for the Honest Trailers series more generally, writing: Honest Trailers has been around a while now, and we’ve always enjoyed these raucous thrilling overly-honest parodies. From the first time we ever saw an Honest Trailer, back in 2012, we’ve been laughing. Watching the “Epic Voice Guy” tear into the plot and bring all the flaws in Phantom Menace 3D to light. We love Star Wars, but HT wasn’t wrong about all the sitting around and depression. Since then, they’ve torn a new one for over three hundred fantastic flicks. As brilliant as the concept of Honest Trailers is, it would never have gotten off the ground without two things. The first is an eye for flaws and a sense of humor, plus more than a little hard work. We’ll get back to that in a moment. The second is John Bailey, the voice behind every Honest Trailer. Okay, almost every Honest Trailer, there were a couple of voices before he was hired. ''(Wordsmith, L. October 16, 2019. TV Overmind. "Zombieland Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment") External links * 'Zombieland Gets an Honest Trailer ' - EpicStream article * '‘Zombieland’ Honest Trailer: The Louder, Dumber, American ‘Shaun of the Dead’ ' - SlashFilm article * 'Honest Trailer For ZOMBIELAND The Louder, Dumber, 'Merican Version of SHAUN OF THE DEAD ' - Geek Tyrant article * 'An Honest Trailer for Zombieland ' - Neatorama article * 'You’ve got red, white and blue on you! Zombieland Honest Trailer '- Stack article * 'Zombieland Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment '- TV OVermind article * 'The Zombieland Honest Trailer Will Remind You Why You Enjoyed The Film ''' - LRM Online article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Zombies Category:Post-apocalyptic Category:Comedy Category:2000s Category:Screen Junkies Category:Season 14